The New Chaotic Century
by Phoenix07
Summary: Rob Herman has a daughter and the bad thing is she's just like a certian mercenary.Chapter 1 and 2 have been revised
1. Chapter1

**Author's note: If it wasn't for Randomcat23 this first chapter would have took me a lot longer to put together but here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids just Jesse Herman.**

**Chapter 1**

The dark haired mercenary waited for the two kids to fall asleep before he got up, grabbed a cup of coffee and headed for his Command Wolf. He climbed into the cockpit quickly closing it because of the ragging sandstorm outside. He checked the clock on the console before he typed in a set of numbers on his comlink. It beeped twice before a image came up of a dark blonde haired girl about his age. "How's the shift going tonight?" he asked her.

"Same as alway's but Rob's been on my ass lately and I wonder why?" she asked cocking a eyebrow at him.

"Mad at your dad that ain't good what did he do this time?" He asked her as the sandstorm continued outside.

"Mad at you and me both. You having any luck on the ruins?" she asked pulling out a thermos of coffee and took a drink.

"Naw there's one nearby that I'm going to check out tommorrow." he said watching her check the radar then turned her eyes back on him.

"Need any help because I need a vacation," Jesse said causing him to chuckle.

"Naw you got your job there girl." he said taking a sip of his coffee.

"I really need to get away from this base and O'Connell," she said leaning back in her cockpit seat her crossed over her army uniform.

"He's still following you around?" Irvine asked arching a eyebrow a smirk on his face.

"If you count me finding another set of flowers in my room," she said leaning back to pop her back.

"Hey they might be from me," he said grinning as he removed his eye patch.

"I know you and it's not your style." she said smiling now that she could see both of his chocolate colored eyes. "I hate having a conversation with you when you have that thing on." she said referring to the mini telescopic eyepiece that he just took off.

"That thing has saved my ass plenty of times and besides your the one that gave it to me," he said meeting her remark, causing her to laugh.

"True true but I didn't think you'd wear the damn thing all the time." she said half chuckling.

"Hey it reminds me of you, it's a piece of you that I take with me into battle," he said causing a slight blush to come across her face.

"You know dad's wanting me to go out on a date with O'Connell. He's trying to bribe me with a new gun." she said causing him to scowl. "Don't worry it's not going to work. My heart belongs to one person and that's you," she said and he smirked. "That's the reason he's mad at the both of us." she said.

"How about the next time I see O'Connell I blow up his damn Command Wolf to get the point across." he suggested.

"Yeah make dad even madder at you," she said laughing. "I've considered blowing it up myself to tell him to leave me alone." she said and he laughed.

"Good girl. I dare you to. I hate the guy and if he doesn't stop with the flowers and the stalking, I'm going to come and pound his ass into the ground." he stated.

"Yeah and cause yourself to get arrested for assaulting an army officer," she said as a beeping came from in her cockpit. "Speak of the devil it's the asshole himself and I'm not answering it," she said hitting a button to silence the beeping.

"He getting to be that annoying?" he asked her and she sighed and nodded her head. "I feel sorry for you baby. I'm not there to threaten him to leave you alone." he said causing her to smile.

"Wish you were here, I miss you," she said checking her watch. "And just because dad got a hint that the base at Dragon head might be planning a attack, I get stuck with watch in this damn sandstorm," she said looking to the side out of her cockpit.

"I'm in the same damn shit where I am, but I got some kids, a boy and girl, at the camp with me," he said. " I found them out in the storm while I was searching for shelter. They claim that they got separated from their zoid, a Shield Liger. The kid doesn't look like he's old enough to pilot a zoid," he said taking another sip of his coffee.

"A kid with a Shield Liger that's unusual." she said thinking. "What do are they like?" she asked him a smile on her face.

"He looks about fifteen and the girl with him doesn't look any older than him. She's a little strange though. Plus he claims his zoid was brought back to life by his buddy Zeke, which I think might be an organoid." he said.

"An organoid?" she asked. "But you've been searching for one since you left. It was the reason you left and this kid finds one that's a little odd." she said thinking. "So when do you think we'll be able to meet up again it's been a year nearly." she said.

"It was six months ago not a year," he said rolling his eyes. Suddenly the red lights started flashing in her cockpit.

"I need to go check this out. I'll talk to you later." she said activating the zoids movements.

"Okay be careful. Love you girl," he said draining the last of his coffee.

"Aren't I always. Love you too cowboy," she said winking before she shut off her link. He shook his head as he quickly climbed out of the cockpit and walked back over to the fire. He stared into the fire as a smile came to his face.

_(Flashback)_

_"Are you okay," a twelve year old girl with dark blonde hair asked him as he leaned against the wall to keep standing. "You're hurt. Let me help you." she said getting under his arm._

_"Leave me alone," the young boy said the bandanna on his forehead was nearly black with dirt._

_"Are you hungry? Where's your mom and dad at?" she asked him pulling out a water canteen and held it up to his lips to let him drink._

_"My parents are gone I have no one," he said his eye halflidded with exhaustion._

_"Don't worry I don't have a mom either but I do have a dad and a grandma, I'll share them with you," she said using the sleeve of her shirt and wiped dirt of his face. "By the way my name's Jessica Herman what's yours?" she asked the boy._

_"My names Irvine Hunter," he said before his eyes closed and he was out. The next time he woke up he was in a dark room. "Where am I?" he asked looking around he felt a pillow under his head , a bed under him, and a blanket was covering him to his chest._

_"Your in my room you have to be quite or we'll get in trouble," she said coming into the room with a tray. "I brought you some food." she said sitting down beside the bed he was in. "You need to eat something to get better." she said tearing off a piece of bread and handed it to him. "Eat it's good Marie my nanny cooked it. She's makes really good bread." she said nibbling on a piece of the bread._

_"It's really good," he said after taking the first bite, then he took another bite. _

_"Don't eat so fast you'll get sick," she said as he started coughing but not from strangling. "Irvine you okay?" she asked as he continued to cough and gasp for breath. "Stay here I'm going to get my dad, stay here," she said before running out of the room. A few minutes later the sound of heavy boots could be heard on the floor as Jessica ran back in her father behind her. "Daddy something's wrong with him he can't breath," she told him._

_"Hey kid calm down your going to be okay," her dad said said rubbing his back to ease the coughing fit that Irvine was having, then he felt a cool hand on his forehead. "Jesse go get Marie and tell her to bring some cool water and a clean washcloth." Jessica's dad said as she ran out of the room. "Breath through your nose it will help your throat." he said continuing to rub his back._

_**Three years later**_

_"Run," Irvine yelled as they ran out of the base._

_"I told you not to set off that damn dynamite in the base," she said as they heard the soldiers yelling as they tried to put out the fire from the exploded Guysak._

_"Yeah but who's the one that set it in the Guysak?" Irvine asked as they ran around the corner of a building coming face to face with Rob Herman._

_"We're so dead," Jesse said looking at the anger on her dad's face._

_"I believe that is an understatement," Irvine said backing up with her as Rob Herman came closer._

_"You two are so beyond be grounded," Herman said crossing his arms staring at the two teens. "My office you two now, no detours and no stops," He said growling at them._

_"Yes sir," they both said hurrying back into the base and to his office._

_"What were you two thinking when you pulled this little stunt. This tops every stupid thing that you two have ever done." Herman yelled slamming his fist on his desk. "You know how much it's going to cost to fix the damage your little explosion caused?" he asked glaring at them._

_"No sir," they both answered in unison not daring to look up at him so their gaze continued to be on their hands in their laps._

_"Alot because we will have to replace a zoid. Your punishment will be cleaning up the mess that you made, and to clean every zoid in this base," he said glaring at them. "Starting now," he said as they climbed to their feet still not looking at him._

_"Yes sir," they both said leaving the office, Jesse ahead of Irvine. As soon as the door closed Herman started rubbing his forehead. "Those two are nothing but trouble when they are together." he said looking at the picture on his desk of the two teens taken about a month ago. Marie had walked in on them playing a game of chess and they were so into the game that they didn't relize that she had took the picture._

_**Three day's later**_

_Rob Herman walked into the base searching for his daughter and Irvine. Since he'd given them their punishment he hadn't seen them at all not even at meals. He spotted Colonel Krueger looking over some freshly cleaned zoids. "Colonel would you happen to have seen my daughter and Mr. Hunter?" Rob asked his superior._

_"Follow me Captain," he said leading Rob behind some of the cleaned zoids. "I found them over here a while ago it looks like they just finished cleaning." he said and there in the shadows of a corner was Jesse and Irvine cleaning rags around them and asleep. Irvine was leaned against a crate his shoulder length hair fall across covering his face. Jesse was leaning against him her head rested against his chest as they both slept. "They did a pretty damn good job of the cleaning I've never seen the zoids shine like they are now." Krueger said to him._

_"Yeah the zoids do look pretty good," Rob said smiling as Jesse stirred slightly shifting and her arm came around and rested on Irvine's stomach. "Makes you not want to wake them up." Rob said as he watched Irvine wrap his arms around Jesse protectively bringing her closer to him._

_"Let them sleep for a little while longer." Krueger said. "They deserve it," he said noticing Rob watching the teens. "You know those two would be a pair in a zoid battle." he hinted to Rob. "Captain have you considered training them for the army?" He asked._

_"I might just start maybe it will stop the pranks and mischievousness. It's hell living in the same house as those two." Rob said smiling at some of the remembered pranks. "But also entertaining."he finished. "I'll start it in the morning with them." he said as they left the teens to sleep._

_**Two years later**_

_"Today's ceremony is to recognize the young men and women who have taken the challenge we gave them and have become great zoid pilots." Colonel Krueger announced to the crowd. "Captain Rob Herman will be helping me pass out the diplomas to the twenty-five men and women, who will be a great addition to our army's ranks." Krueger states._

_Irvine sat next to Jesse dressed in his army uniform which was about to drive him up the wall because it was so uncomfortable and making him itch. "Your dad said he wanted us to meet him in the hanger after the ceremony right," he whispered in her ear._

_"Yeah he said he had a present for us." she said as they started on the D's to get their diploma's . "Which is got me wondering what the hell did he get us." she said. _

_"Got me wondering I thought that prank I pulled on him last week would keep me from graduating." he said waiting for them to call the H's._

_"At least you don't have to wear a stupid skirt so hush your gripping." she said elbowing him gently. Finally the row they were in stood up and slowly moved towards the front of the stage._

_"Jessicca Louise Herman," Colonel Krueger said and she walked forward to accept the diploma and the pin they put on the new soldier uniforms. She shook his hand and accepted a kiss on her cheek from her father before he put the pin on then hugged her. She walked back to her place in line and waited. "Irvine James Hunter," He stepped forward a shit eating grin on his face his shoulder length hair pulled in a low ponytail. He shook the Colonel Kruegers hand as well as Captain Herman's who pinned his pin on his uniform, he then went back into line beside Jesse._

_After the ceremony finished they headed into the base were there was two huge covered objects. "I made a deal with myself when you two graduated I would give you each a zoid." Herman said coming into the hanger. "Well here's your gift." he said uncovering the objects to reveal two Command Wolves. One blue and black the other red and black. "The blue one's yours Jesse, and Irvine yours is the red." he said and they quickly examined their zoids._

_"This is awesome dad I love it," Jesse said hugging him._

_"Pretty cool Captain," Irvine said from the cockpit of his._

_"Why don't you to take them for a run their already registered in your names." Rob said a smile coming to his face as he watched his daughter climb into her zoid, and her and Irvine bounded out of the hanger._

_**That Night**_

_Irvine snuck down the hallway to Jesse's room. He quietly opened the door trying not to wake her up but he failed. "Irvine what are you doing up we got drills in the morning?" she asked rubbing her eyes. _

_"I'm leaving tonight I wanted to tell you goodbye and do this," he said leaning forward and kissed her on the lips._

_"Why?" she asked pushing her hair out of her face as she looked at him._

_"Being in the army it's just not me, it's suits you more you grew up around it. I need to explore. I've heard rumor's of organoids in some ruins I want to check them out. I want to find an organoid something of my own." he said rubbing her hand with his thumb._

_"But you have a home here you have a job," she said trying to get him to change his mind._

_"I know but I need to see what's out there," he said leaning in to kiss her again he started to pull away but she pulled him back into the kiss._

_"Promise you'll contact me and if you are anywhere near where I'm at you'll see me. You see you started something you just can't leave." she said before kissing him again._

_"You're the only reason I will come back Jesse," he said continuing to kiss her softly. He pulled away suddenly and undid the chain around his neck pulling it out to show her the ring that was on the chain. "This was my mothers I'm giving it to you as a promise that I'm coming back to see you and that I now love you." he said putting it around her neck and fastening it._

_He was standing to leave when she remembered something. "Hold on I got something for you," she said pulling out a small box and handed it to him. He opened the box and pulled out what looked like a eyepatch that had three lens on it._

_"What is it?" he asked studying it he pushed a button on the side and the lens moved._

_"It's a mini-telescopic eyepiece it's like a gun scope you can change different distances and there's a recorder on it as well." she said as he turned it over. He lifted it up and placed it against his left eye tying it in place._

_"How do I look?" he asked looking at her a grin on his face._

_"You look like a tough guy, maybe a mercenary," she said leaning forward to give him a kiss._

_"How do you work the recorder," he said touching the side. "There now it's working." he said as it recorded Jesse she was dress in nothing but a old t-shirt looking straight at him a smile on her face._

"_That is as much as your recording cowboy," she said pushing the button that turned the recorder off. "Promise me you'll be careful," she said standing in front of him. Looking up at him._

"_I promise," he said leaning down to kiss her again his arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her up against him as he depended the kiss. She moaned and he entered her mouth exploring till the lack of oxygen caused him to pull away. He looked down at her, her lips swollen from their kiss. He leaned down and kissed her gently. "I love you and I'll talk to you tonight. Be in your wolf at eight." he said before disappearing out of the window. She watched him run across the lawn to where his zoid was at beside hers. She watched him climb in the ring held in her hand._

_**Six months later**_

_Irvine was sitting in the diner of some restaurant that he had planned to meet up with Jesse at when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and looked into a pair of ice blue eye's. Jesse smiled down at him before leaning down to give him a kiss before sitting down beside him."I love the new haircut," she said ruffling the short dark brown hair._

"_Yeah I thought I needed a change and plus it's too hot for the long hair I had." he said as a waiter came over to take their order on coffee. "Plus I figured if your dad ever sent out a search on my ass he wouldn't recognize me." he said a smirk on his face._

"_I see you are getting use out of your gift I gave you." she said referring to the targeting patch._

"_I don't know about you but I need a shower and some alone time with a certain girl that I haven't seen in a while," he said as the waiter brought their coffee in Styrofoam cups with lids._

"_Good thing I rented a room," she said holding up a set of keys, and twirled them on her finger._

"_Your always one thought ahead of me babe," he said as they stood up and headed outside with their coffee."Lead the way my lady," he said as they headed down the street where she had rented the room at a small motel._

"_Yeah but it's worth it plus I have tonight and tomorrow off so we can have plenty of alone time together," she said as they walked into the motel and led him down a hall._

"_Ohh I've missed you so much," he said wrapping his arms around her waist as she unlocked the door. When she finally got it open he pulled her in and shut the door but not before putting the do not disturb sign on the handle._

(_End Flashback_)

Irvine smiled as he pulled the patch out of his pocket and retied it. Then he laid down and went to sleep.

**Author's note: what do you think review and tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: This was a fun chapter but I think me and Random did more talking then thinking but she's my tester and also a good friend to help someone out when they get stuck. And just to let you know the reason I changed around some stuff is because in the army a private is a rookie and it sounds a little better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own zoids I only own Jessee so :p.**

Jesse Herman walked her blue and black Command Wolf into the Red River base hanger. It was around six a.m. And her watch shift had just ended. She yawned as she released her harness and the cockpit opened. "Lieutenant Herman have any trouble with your shift after taking those Helcat's down." one of the private's asked her as she stood up in the cockpit.

"Nothing happened after I took out the Helcat's. I trust the pilots are in the jail block where they should be Private Cruize." she said climbing out but not before patting the Command Wolf's muzzle. "Rest partner." she said then finished her climb down.

"Yes they have been questioned and their in the cells." he said. "Oh and Captain Herman wants to see you in his office." he said before she left the hanger.

"Figures dad would want to see me as soon as I got back from my shift." she said as she walked down the hallway to the offices. She would give him her report then she was getting a shower and a cup of coffee. She came to her fathers door and knocked.

"Come in," came her father's voice. The door of the office slid open and she walked in. "Morning Lieutenant." he said not looking up at her as he was reading over a file.

"Morning Captain. That wouldn't happen to be the report i have to sign is it?" she asked him as she set down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Yes it is and i have another matter to speak with you about." Rob said looking up from the paperwork. "Would you like a cup of coffee?" he asked her pointing towards the small coffee maker on his file cabinet.

"Thank you," she said getting up to fill one of the coffee cups with coffee and then set back down in the chair. "What do you need to talk to me about?" she asked him taking a drink of the dark liquid.

" I heard that you blocked Jake O'Connell's transmission call last night do you have a reason why you did block it?" he asked looking up at her as she sipped her coffee.

"I was having a conversation with someone more important that Lieutenant O'Connells,", she said with a hiss.

"Oh and how is Mr. Hunter by the way?" Rob asked his daughter.

"How do you know I was talking to him Captain," she said giving him a look of aggravation.

"I have my ways, and anyways when your comlinks are on it sends out a frequency and Irvine and yours are the same frequency," he said giving her a grin. "It was also a way to keep an eye on you two as well," Herman said to his daughter as he slid the folder over to her with a pen. "Just sign it and then you can go. May I suggest the first thing you do is take a shower I can smell you from over here," he said chuckling at the look she gave him.

"Okay but dad you shouldn't talk this room stinks might I suggest airing it out," she said getting up and setting the empty coffee cup on his desk. "Have a good day Captain," she said leaving out the door. She headed down the hall to her room because the first thing she was going to do before grabbing another cup of coffee was take a shower she would feel a hell of a lot better. Right now she needed a nicotine fix so she pulled out the half crushed pack of cigarettes that she kept in the breast pocket of her uniform and shook one out lighting it. She finally came to her door and typed in her code the door opening and letting her in. Her room walls were done in a light brown color about the same color as sand. Her bed spread and other furniture was done in light blues and cream colors. She walked over to her dresser pulling the pins from her hair letting it fall down her back. She stepped out of her boots and unbuttoned her uniform shirt showing the white tank top underneath it. She pulled the top off draping it over the desk chair before heading into the bathroom to take a shower.

Fifteen minutes later she comes out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of jeans and a Red River Base Army shirt, braiding her hair. Jesse smiled as she put her boots back on cause, she finally felt human after taking a shower. She finished up and headed out of her room to the cafeteria. Jesse made her way through the halls avoiding the other soldiers heading for the hanger, that were leaving the cafeteria after their breakfast. She walked over to the fruit and grabbed her a grapefruit, then sliced it in half and added sugar before grabbing a spoon and a cup of coffee and found a small table over by the wall where someone had left the morning paper. She set there by herself enjoying her breakfast and the paper when footsteps stopped in front of her. "Morning Jessica," O'Connell said looking down at her.

"Get lost Lieutenant O'Connell. I don't feel like listening to you this morning," Jesse said not looking up from her paper as she took a sip of her coffee.

"My my your in fine form this morning," O'Connell said not taking the hint ans sat down in the chair across from her.

"Do you not understand what I'm trying to get into your thick skull, Because I don't want to talk to you," she said looking at him over her paper. "Apparently not," she said folding the paper and tucking it under her arm as she got her plate and coffee cup and stood up. She threw the paper plate away and went over to refill her coffee.

" How about hanging out with me tonight instead of talking to that trash of a mercenary tonight like you always do," he said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"The only trash I'm forced to talk to is you and if you were smart you would remove your arm from around my waist," she said a slight growl in her throat.

"And what if I don't want too," he whispered in her ear a little too close for her comfort.

"Then you'll have to explain to my father why this happened," she said throwing her cup of hot coffee into his face, causeing him to scream in pain at the hot liquid on his face. "Don't ever touch me like that again unless you want an ass whooping from the 'Trash of a mercenary," she said refilling her cup and left the cafeteria the other soldiers were laughing at O'Connells misfortune with the Captains spitfire daughter. She passed her father as she headed for her room with her cup of coffee.

**In the cafeteria:**

Rob Herman walked into the cafeteria after he passed his daughter in the hall and she didn't look like she was in a talking mood. He noticed that the soldiers that were occupying the cafeteria were laughing about something. He looked to where their gaze was and saw O'Connell by the coffee pot his face in his hands. He sighed. "Why do I have a feeling that Jesse was behind this." he said to himself as he went to check on his second in command. "Do I even want to know what you did to piss her off this time?" Herman asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Pissing her off include calling a mercenary trash?" O'Connell asked looking up his face red from the hot coffee.

"O'Connell let me give you some advice when your around her don't call mR. Hunter trash or else she just might put you six foot under," Hermans said helping his seccond in command up off the ground.

"Your not serious are you?" O'Connell asked a look of worry on his face.

"Deadly she's got a nasty temper," Herman said looking at his face. "Let's get you to the infirmary." he said leading the soldier out.

**Infirmary a few minutes later:**

"Don't say I didn't warn you she has her mother's temper," Captain Herman said looking at O'Connell's face as the nurse in the infirmary doctored it with burn cream."And I would be afraid of Mr. Hunter as well because he scored higher than you in the training exercises. Plus he's protective of her," Herman said chuckling as O'Connell winched.

"Okay Lieutenant just put this cream on it every six hours and you should be good as new in a few days," the nurse said handing him the tube of burn cream. "And it would be wise to avoid Miss Herman when she has coffee," she put in before they left the room.

"That is the most embarrassing thing I've had to go to the infirmary about," O'Connell said as they walked down the hall towards the hanger.

"Nope I probably could top that." Herman said putting his arms behind his head. "Try giving the sex talk to a sixteen year old girl that is the most embarrassed you can get." He said as they walked into the hanger. "Speaking of you weren't thinking about doing anything with my daughter were you?" Herman asked him seriousness on his face.

"No sir wouldn't dare think of it," O'Connell said panicking because that was what he had been thinking. "Sir I have to go check on that parts order. Make sure they got everything. Bye." he said running off to the hanger office.

"What is up with that kid?" Herman asked himself as he watched some of the soldiers repairing their zoids.

**Jesse's room:**

Jesse was laying on her stomach across her bed a book opened in front of her. She turned the page as there was a knock on her door. "Come in it's unlocked," she said looking up from her book to see her father walking into her room.

"I just got back from the infirmary. O'Connell had to have some burn treatment." he said looking down at his daughter.

"Maybe he'll leave me alone now," she said turning another page in her book.

"Hey I know he maybe getting annoying but take it easy on him," he said as Jesse closed her book.

"Annoying you say I think he's went past that to being a total pest." she said standing up. "Daddy want to do a training session in the gym." she said as she stretched her arms out a grin on her face.

"I came to talk to you because I have a mission for you and a few of the Privates that your in charge of." he said.

"What kind of mission would this be?" she asked sitting down in her desk chair facing her father.

"A village south of here was attacked by a group of bandits. They need medical supplies, food and protection." he said picking up a picture on her desk and looking at it. "I remember when this was taken." he said as he looked at the picture of Jesse and Irvine at the age of fiften, soaking wet laughing as they held up a huge fish.

"That was a fun day," she said getting up from her chair. "When do you want us to leave?" she asked looking at him.

"When we finish loading a Gustav with the supplies so in about an hour." he said. "Contact the rookies your taking with you and give them notice." He said.

"Yes sir." she said as he left her room she turned towards her closet and pulled out her uniform to put it on. She looked at the picture on the table beside her bed it was one of her and her mother when she was six the the last time she wasn't sick and a year before she died. She quickly changed into the uniform and packed a duffle before leaving her room shutting off the lights.

**Author's note: i'm leaving you in suspence till the next chap ter. Read and review I'll write more. Hey Randomcat23 got a poll out check it out and vote .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: this chapter took me a while to put together and I was pressed for time because my classes start back next Monday and I wanted to get it posted before then because I might be a little short on free time so here's the chapter hope you like it I had fun writing it. HAPPY BIRTHDAY Randomcat23 . This chapter's your birthday present.**

**4,108 words**

**Disclaimer: I don't own zoids, I just own the characters you don't know. I don't own the song that privilage goes to 3 Doors Down it's called Citizen Soldier. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3 **

It had been three hours since they had left the base she had about seven of the best rookies with her to help this village out it wouldn't have taken so long if they hadn't had to help the Gustav along the sand was deep and the zoid was having it's troubles. "Cruize come with me to scout ahead for trouble," she said over the comlink to the pilot of a standard Shield Liger.

"Yes ma'am Lientenant." he said and moved ahead keeping pace with her. They topped the hill and saw the destruction that the bandits had done. "Damn they got hit bad." Cruize said zooming in on the village. He looked over at his commanding officer's zoid and saw that the blue Command Wolf was growling as it moved it's head side to side searching for danger.

"They're still here," he heard over the comlink from her. "Stay alert privates," she said scanning the land. "Redd, Wood, Thompson, Banks guard the Gustav. Sullivan activate you stealth scanners. Travis keep an eye on us from up there," she said to the Pteras pilot.

"Yes Lieutenant," the rookies answered her. The three white Command Wolf's and the other Shield Liger circled the Gustave guarding it. The Stealth Viper scanned the dessert as the Pteras flew above.

"Sean you see anything up there?" Jesse asked her radar on alert.

"Heads up Lieutenant!" Travis yelled over the comlink, before he fired shots at the Rev Raptors that appeared out of nowhere.

"Sonofabitch." Jesse yelled as Rev Raptor appeared in front of of her, She fired shot's into it's chest armor. "The got stealth equipment. Watch yourselves," she said taking the Raptor down. Suddenly alarms went off in the Command Wolf, and something hit the Wolf in the side sending it to the ground. Jesse shook the spots out of her vision from hitting the cockpit top. She pulled the Command Wolf to his feet and fired at the unseen object that had hit her. She must have hit it's stealth equipment because it suddenly became visible revealing a Dark Horn. "That's your biggest mistake buddy," she said turning the Wolf as the Dark Horn fired again. She hit the thrusters sending it at a run for the Dark Horn.

"Lieutenant what are you doing?" came Cruize's voice over the comlink, as he fired at Zaber Fang that had revealed itself.

"Watch and learn soldier," she said as the Wolf leaped into the air coming down on the Dark Horns back ripping with it's teeth at the gun's on it's back. The Dark Horn roared with anger as it's guns were being destroyed. Suddenly a shot came out of nowhere slamming into the Wolf's Shoulder sending it flying off of the Dark Horn and crashing to the ground. "Damn that stung," she said rubbing her forehead where she had hit it against the controls.

"I got him boss," came Travis's voice over the comlink as he dropped missles on the Dark Horn sending it to the ground.

"We got another Zaber Fang I recognize the attack formation," Jesse said bringing the Wolf to his feet with a little trouble, Jesse scanned the sands infront of her, when she saw a slight indention in the sand she knew she found it. "Bingo," she said firing the gun and the Zaber's stealth shield dropped as it hit the ground. "Okay sound off make sure everybody's still alive." she said as the Wolf shifted the weight off of the damaged leg.

"Private James Cruize."

"Private Micheal Travis."

"Private Brent Redd."

"Private Krystal Wood here."

"Private Johnathan Sullivan."

"Private Samantha Thompson."

"Private Andrew Banks."

"Good job team let's down to the village and see what we can do to help them." Jesse said leading the way.

**Desert Sand Village:**

They finally came to boundary of the village one of their zoids was damaged and Jesse's had a limp to it as the came into the town. Jesse looked around seeing the damage that the bandits had inflicted on it they pulled the zoids in stopping them just inside the walls. The Command Wolf lowered his head to let Jesse out. "Any injuries?" she asked as the privates came forward.

"None too serious just bumps and scraps," Private Wood said stepping forward her hair had came out of it's neat professional french braid during the battle.

"Thank you Private Wood you and Cruize go give the villagers the food and water. Travis, Redd, Sullivan get the medical supplies ready. Thompson and Banks your coming with me. We're going to check out the damage and see what we need to do." Jesse said as she noticed the village elder coming their way. "Dismissed," she said and they saluted her as she walked over to the elderly man.

"Hello Lieutenant," the elderly man said studying her, she looked young but familiar.

"Hello sir. I'm Lieutenant Jessica Herman we're here to help your village recover from the bandit attacks." she said. "If you could show us where the most damage is done we'll get started on it, sir." she said.

"Then follow me," the town elder said leading them throught the streets of the village. They discovered that most of the damage to the house's wouldn't take them long to repair. They were just coming back to where they were going to set up camp. "Why don't you stay with my family tonight Lieutenant it's all we can offer to you and your soldiers for helping our village out." he told her

"Thank you sir but we're okay with setting up our camp and besides we're going to be up early in the morning starting on the repairs." Jesse thanking the elder before heading over to the fire one of the privates had started. She looked off into the distance seeing the last of the setting sun before she walked over to the fire getting a coffee cup and poured a cup from the pot sitting over a smaller flame. She headed over to where her Command Wolf was laying down as she got close he activated the canopy raising. "Thanks partner," she said climbing it to the zoid and the canopy closed. She typed in the number to Irvine's comlink and listened to it beep while she took a drink of her coffee before lighting a cigarette. Finally a screen came up and she saw Irvine with grease smudges on his face. "Look's like you've been having fun," she said smiling.

"Like hell I've been repairing my zoid. It got damaged at the ruins," he said wiping some of the grease off his face. "What'd you have to deal with last night?" he asked.

"Some bandit's nothing big. You find anything at the ruins?" she asked him know the look on his face meant he'd been up to no good.

"I got a little distracted the boy and girl showed up at the ruins, he is piloting a Shield Liger, and he's also got an organoid." Irvine said taking a drink of water from a canteen. "So what are you doing tonight?" he asked her.

"I'm at this village that a group of bandits have been harassing were helping them out by rebuilding some of the houses and providing medical help plus food and clean drinking water." she told him. "It's going pretty well so far." she said flicking the ashes of her cigarette into a empty cup.

"Well if it's any where near the base, I'm close by so you have any troubles give me a holler." Irvine said giving her a wink.

"I think my private's can handle it but you never know who would have thought a kid could beat you." she said and saw the scowl appear on his face.

"Don't start it Jesse," he said glaring at her.

"I'm not I'm just saying we all have our bad moments," she said giving him a grin then stuck her tongue out at him to try to break his frown and she succeeded. "Damn remember when we were training that's when I had my bad moments." She said and Irvine started laughing.

"Yeah remember when you took the maintenance scaffold out that was hilarious," he said chuckling at the memory.

"The bad thing about it the guy was still on the scaffold," she put in and laughed so hard it brought tears to her eyes.

"Yeah and your dad was pissed," Irvine said laughing. He finally calmed down. "You still have problems with O'Connell?" he asked a smirk on his face.

"Naw I think he might of got the message with the hot cup of coffee on his face," she said a glint in her eye.

"Man I missed you putting him in his place," Irvine said crossing his arms a shit eating grin on his face. "Baby I got to let you go got to finish the repairs on my Wolf. I'll talk to you tomorrow," he said loving at her a smile on his face.

"Sure talk to you tomorrow cowboy," she said blowing him a kiss a smile on her face giving him a wink before she shut off the comlink. She activated the canopy and climbed out Wolf closing it behind her. "Night Partner," she said before heading over to the fire where her soldiers were.

"So Lieutenant what's the schedule for tomorrow," Wood asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"We are going to work on some of the house's and buildings," Jesse said grabbing a tent bag from the pile close to the fire. "You need to turn in because were getting up before sunrise and Cruize you and Travis have watch duty you can take it first or take over for Travis at midnight your chose." she said going to set up here tent.

**The next day midday**

"Hey raise that board up higher it's not lined up right," Jesse told Cruize as they were working on the fourth house that morning. Jesse had stripped out of her army jacket and was just in the pants and a tanktop that was soaked with sweat. She decided instead of her usual braid she notted her hair into a messy bun on top of her head.

"This right boss?" Cruize asked and she looked at it studying it to make sure it was straight.

"Yeah just brace it before you nail it." she said nailing down her end. Suddenly a crash was heard at the other end of the village where an abandoned mine was, then a scream went up.

"My babies," a woman yelled. "My sons are trapped in the mine shaft." she yelled running down the road of the village.

"Let's go guys." Jesse said jumping down from the roof and ran to her zoid, because all her climbing equipment was stored in it. They made their way over to where the entrance of the mine shaft was. She climbed out of her Wolf with the ropes, harness, and a flashlight.

"Lieutenant your not going down there are you?" asked Banks as Jesse fastened the harness around her waist.

"I'm the only one who has any climbing experience, I think it would be best for you guys to be up her to take the kids when they come up." she said fastening the rope to the harness. "Okay when I say lower me lower me slow got it and when I tug on the rope pull me back up." she said walking over to the gaping hole in the ground where the boys had fell.

"Why not use the winch on your Wolf it would be easier." Sullivan said to her.

"Because the weight of the Wolf would cause the ground to collapse more. If two little boys caused a hole this big think of how much damage my Wolf would cause if it was any closer than it it." she told them as she got to the edge of the hole. She shined the flashlight down into the hole, "Okay give me slack I'm going down," she said backing down into the hole. "Lower me," she said once she was in the hole.

"Okay boss," Cruize said slowly letting the rope go through his hands lowering Jesse down farther into the hole.

Jesse shined the light around her as she was lowered into the mine shaft. All she saw was dirt and rock walls. She shined it below her to see if she saw the boys anywhere she didn't see them but she heard a child crying. "Don't worry boys I'm coming to get you," she called down to the darkness. She shined her light trying to find them finally finding them in a corner. "I found them," she yelled up to the opening which caused some loose rocks and dirt to fall. "Shit got to be careful the shafts unstable," she said as her feet finally touched bottom. "Is either one of you hurt?" she asked shining the light on them.

"My brother can't move his arm ma'am," the tallest of the boys said, he looked like he was the oldest.

"What's your name honey?" she asked the little boy that was clutching his arm to his chest.

"Robert but momma calls me Robby," the little boy said as Jesse checked him over for anymore injuries.

"Mines Mark," the older brother said squatting down beside his little brother.

"Mines Jessica, and you want to know something funny Robby. My dad's name is Robert but he goes by Rob." Jesse said ripping a sleeve off of her army jacket.

"That's what the army captain's name is that visited our village a while back." Mark said.

"That was my dad," she told him making a sling for Robby's arm.

"Cool and your in the army too. What rank are you?" Mark asked her a smile on his dirty face.

"I'm a Lieutenant and I'm the pilot of that blue Command Wolf out there." She said happy to see a smile on the little boy's face. "Maybe after we get out of here I'll take you and your little brother for a ride in it," she said standing up unfastening the rope from the harness. "You want to go up first or do you want your little brother to go up before you?" she asked him as she did some adjustments on the rope before hooking it back to her harness.

"Robby first cause he's hurt," Mark said as he helped his little brother stand up.

"Okay I'm going to leave my flashlight with you so you won't be in the dark." she said handing him the flashlight before picking Robby up and hooked the rope around his waist ten hooked it to one of the links on the harness.

"Thank you Lieutenant," he said taking the flashlight and held onto it tightly.

"I'll be back in a sec to get you," she said then gave a tug on the rope and they were slowly being pulled up. When they reached the top. "Careful wit his arm I think it's broke I'm going down to get the older brother." she said to Travis and Wood as they took Robby from her. Cruize lowered her back down into the shaft. She saw the light from the flashlight that she had left with Mark when she heard the sound of gunshot. "Shit," she said as her feet touched the ground she heard the impact from the missile and heard rocks and dirt sliding. She ran to Mark and pushed him down just as she felt the impact of rocks and dirt to her back, then all she saw was black.

**Above ground:**

"What the hell," Cruize said as a missile hit the hill that the mine was in, and he saw the rocks fall. "Lieutenant," he yelled as the entrance was covered. There was another gunshot but the village wasn't hit. The looked towards the desert to see a black and red Command Wolf towering over the same Dark Horn from the evening before. Suddenly the Lieutenant's Command Wolf howled and the red and black Command Wolf returned the howl and ran towards the village. The red and black Command Wolf stopped beside the Lieutenant's the saw the republican engraving on the zoid and the cockpit opened

Irvine looked at the soldier's in front of him all posed to go for their guns. "Where's Lieutenant Jessica Herman?" he asked and one of the soldiers stepped forward.

"Who are you and why do you have a Republican Army zoid?" one of the soldiers asked him.

"It was a gift from Captain Herman when I graduated." he said as a hush went through the crowd. Seems Jesse has told them about him.

"There was a cave in she was rescuing two boys she had went back down to get the last one when the missile hit. She's trapped and might be injured." the soldier said and that's when Irvine started to worry.

"Start on digging her out," he said jumping down and ran to were the entrance to the hole had been

**In the Shaft**

"Mark are you okay," Jesse asked as pain radiated through her ribs and right arm.

"Yes ma'am," she heard then suddenly a light came on. "The flashlight's okay," she heard him as her eyes were shut due to the brightness. "Lieutenant are you okay?" he asked her and she heard him come over to her side.

"No kiddo I'm hurting pretty bad right now and I can't move my leg because of the slab of rock on it." she said.

"Hold on a second I probably can get it," Mark said going over to the slab and managed to lift it off her leg.

"Thanks Mark." She said as he came over and sat down beside her. "It looks like we're going to be here for awhile." she said shifting her body and trying not to cry out in pain. "So tell me about yourself Mark," she said trying to distract the kid.

"Well..." she closed her eye's listening to the little boy thinking of Her child hood.

_(Flashback)_

_"Momma can I go outside to play?" She asked running through the house her blond hair in two braided pig tails and dressed in a light blue dress._

_"No Jessica you'll get your new dress dirty and daddy won't get to se how pretty you are in it." Dawn Herman said going down on her knees in front of her five year old daughter._

_"Daddy's coming home from playing army." she said jumping up in down._

_"Come and sit beside me on the couch baby girl I'll tell you a story of when I was little a little girl." Dawn told pulling Jesse on the couch into her lap. "The town I grew up in was called the Desert Sand Village. It was a quiet little village with a old mine that we grew up playing in. _

_"Didn't you meet daddy in the village?" Jesse asked as she was snuggled against her mothers side._

_"Yes he was a Private in the army and they had to some work out in the desert," she said smiling when she heard the door open which went unnoticed to her daughter. "He looked so handsome in his army uniform that he had my heart the first time I saw him," she said as she heard Rob walk up to the couch._

_"And still has it till this day," she heard him say in his deep voice._

_"Daddy your back," Jesse squealed jumping off the couch and into his arms._

_"Hows my two favorite girls doing did you miss me?" he asked as he walked around to the front of the couch Jesse in his arms, to sit down beside Dawn._

_"Yes we missed you and were glad that your home," Dawn said kissing him on his cheek as he wrapped his other arm around her._

_"We're finally all together," Jesse said hugging both her parents._

_(End Flashback)_

"Lieutenant I see a light I think they found us," Mark said trying to wake her up but all he got was a groan. Suddenly he saw a man coming down on a rope. "Mister mister we're over here," he hollered and the light was shined on them.

_Beyond the boundaries of your city's lights,  
Stand the heroes waiting for your cries.  
So many times you did not bring this on yourself,  
When that moment finally comes,  
I'll be there to help._

"I found them," the man yelled up towards the holes entrance. He finally touched the ground unhooking the harness from the rope. He walked over and the boy looked at the man who had a eye patch and a red bandanna tied around his forehead. Hey kid let's get you up to the top I'll take care of Jesse."

_On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,  
I'll be right here.  
Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.  
Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,  
We'll always be ready because we will always be there._

"Is she going to be okay mister?" He asked Irvine as he tied the rope around his waist.

_When there are people crying in the streets,  
When they're starving for a meal to eat,  
When they simply need a place to make their beds,  
Right here underneath my wing,  
You can rest your head._

"Yeah she's going to be okay I got her," Irvine said as he gave a tug on the rope and the started lifting the boy up. He walked back over the Jesse and looked her over. "Baby come on wake up I'm here to get you out," he said kneeling down beside and gentle rubbed a thumb along her cheek. She groaned and moved her head before her eyes fluttered open.

_On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,  
I'll be right here!  
Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.  
Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,  
We'll always be ready because we will always be there..._

"Irvine," she said in a dry hoarse voice she looked up at his her eyes glazed over in pain.

_There... there... there..._

"Yeah it's me. I got to pick you up but I don't want to hurt you where are you hurting baby?" he asked her.

_Hope and pray that you'll never need me,  
But rest assured I will not let you down.  
I'll walk beside you but you may not see me,  
The strongest among you may not wear a crown._

"My arm hurts along with my chest I think I might have some busted ribs," she said and Irvine lifted up the bottom of her tank top shining the light on her ribs seeing the dark bruising.

_On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,  
I'll be right here!_

"Yeah it looks like a few might be broken. I'm going to pick you up gentle but tell me if I'm hurting you okay baby," he said sliding his arms under her.

_On that day when you don't have the strength for the burden you bear,  
I'll be right here!_

"I love you Irvine," she said before she closed her eyes welcoming the darkness to escape the pain.

_Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.  
(Citizen soldiers)_

"Jesse come on baby stay with me," he begged her as he fastened the rope to the harness and gave a strong tug before holding her close to his chest as they lifted them up out of the rubble. He kissed her forehead praying that she was going to be okay.

_Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,  
We'll always be ready because we will always be there._

**Author's note: there you have it chapter three is Jesse going to be okay Review and you'll find out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Melissa Danson checked on her Robby and Mark before she headed for the guest bedroom where her childhood friends daughter was recovering from her injuries. She gently knocked on the door before opening it and walking in. "Young man you should get some sleep," she said looking over him.

"Not till I know she's okay," Irvine said, he was in a chair beside Jesse's bed watching over her as she slept due to the pain medication one of the doctors had given her.

"Will you at least eat something if I brought it to you young man?" the woman asked him worried about him.

"I'm not hungry ma'am," he said politely as he rubbed his forehead he was starting to get a headache.

"Okay," she said quietly leaving the room shutting the door behind her.

**The next morning**

There was a knock on her front door and Melissa answered it to find Captain Rob Herman. "Hello Captain come on in," Melissa said moving out of the way.

"Thank you Melissa how is she?" he asked after she shut the door.

"The town doctor gave her pain medication so she's resting peacefully without pain right now. I'm more worried about her friend though. He won't leave her side and he hasn't ate or slept any since he dug her out yesterday afternoon." Melissa said.

"Who?" he asked heading down the hallway, Melissa leading him.

"The young man that pilot's a red and black Command Wolf." she said stopping outside the door of the room Jesse was in.

"Irvine. I should have figured it out when Private Cruize mentioned a mercenary." Rob said as Melissa opened the door. Irvine looked to see who was coming into the room then turned his attention back to Jesse. Rob understood why Melissa was worried about Irvine, the young man had dark shadow's under his eyes as well as a shadow of a beard on his jaw.

"Hello Captain," Irvine said not turning around again.

"Irvine go grab a couple hours of sleep, I'll keep an eye on her," Rob said putting a hand on Irvine's shoulder.

"I'm fine Captain," he said shaking Rob's hand off his shoulder.

"I hate to do this Irvine, but I order you to go lay down on the cot against the wall. Your going to end up sick if your not careful, then Jesse will really kick your ass." Rob said as Irvine stood and swayed slightly. He steadied himself and went over to the cot and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out.

"Finally," Melissa said as she picked up a blanket and went and covered him up smiling as she did so. She ran a hand over Irvine's forehead feeling a slight warmth to his skin. "He might have a slight fever," she said brushing some of his hair to the side. "I'll go get a cool rag for his forehead do you want a cup of coffee while I'm in the kitchen Rob?" she asked him.

"Yes ma'am that would be great," Rob said getting comfortable in the chair. Soon Melissa came back into the room handing Rob a cup of coffee then went over to Irvine. She had a bowl of cool water with her along with a thermometer. She pulled down the blanket a little and saw that the shirt that Irvine wore was soaked with sweat.

"Rob can you help me over here I need to get this shirt off of him," she said feeling the heat coming off his body. "He must have an infection check his arms and chest." she said as Rob lifted Irvine into a sitting position and he pulled the shirt off of him seeing no cuts on his back or chest. Rob laid him back down on the cot and started checking his arms, he just happened to turn over his right hand and saw the cut across his palm.

"Hey Melissa this don't look to good," he said showing her Irvine's hand it was red around the cut and there was a yellowish liquid coming out of the wound. "He must have cut it going down into the shaft." Rob said looking at it.

"No it looks a little older than that but it is infected," she said placing the cloth against Irvine's forehead before sticking the thermometer under his arm to get his body temperature. She checked it a minute later and it showed a hundred and two degrees. "It's a hundred and two I'm going to go and try and find the doctor you stay with these two it should be long before Jesse wakes up." she said quickly leaving the room.

Rob got up and went over to the bed just in time to see Jesse's eyes flutter open. "Hey baby girl how you feeling?" he asked sitting on the edge of the bed and gently brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"I hurt. Where's Irvine I thought he said he wouldn't leave me," she said looking to both side of the bed.

"He's still here he's on a cot over there and he's got a fever." Rob told her helping her sit up and propped the pillows behind her so she could lean back against them. "I'm proud of you, Jesse," he said hugging her. "I'm proud of both you and Irvine those little boys are alive because of you and your alive because Irvine started digging you out." he said looking over at the young man that he had known for six years.

Suddenly he noticed Irvine was sweating more and his breathing was coming in gasps as he started tossing and turning like he was fighting something. "Dad he's having a nightmare," he heard Jesse say and the next think he knew he was beside the cot trying to hold Irvine down.

"No let her go. Don't hurt her." he cried out fighting against Rob's hold as he tried to keep him from hurting himself.

"Irvine wake up come on wake up," Rob said holding him down as he still struggled.

"No don't. I'll do what you ask don't hurt her," he cried out Rob's attempts failing at trying to wake him up. Suddenly they heard the front door open and footsteps heading their way. "JESSE!" he yelled as he jerked up throwing his fist which ended up hitting Rob in the shoulder throwing him off. He was gasping for his breath as he's eye's wildly scanned the room before his hands came to his head and he groaned. "What the hell hit me," he said swallowing dryly he had a sour taste in his mouth.

"What hit you? Your the one that hit me," Rob said sitting up rubbing his shoulder, just as the door opened and Melissa and the village doctor came in. Melissa took one look at Irvine and rushed over grabbing a small thrash can which she shoved into his hand right before he threw up. She rubbed his back until he was done dry heaving.

"You think you're done for the moment?" she asked him taking the trash can from him and handed it to Rob to go empty.

"Yeah I think so," he said wiping his mouth before he laid back down.

"The doctor's going to look at your hand and see what he can do to treat it," she told him dipping the washcloth back into the bowl of water and squeezed out the excess water before placing it back on his forehead.

"What's wrong with his hand?" Jesse asked as she was trying to get out of bed but Melissa stopped her.

"It's okay he's just got a slight infection in a cut on his hand. You need to stay in bed though for another day to heal a little more," she said fluffing Jesse's pillows behind her and helped her lean back against the pillows as the doctor checked out Irvine's hand.

"When did this happen young man?" the doctor asked Irvine as he started cleaning out the gash on his hand.

"The day before yesterday. I was repairing a part on my Command Wolf when I cut my hand on a piece of metal that had been damaged by a shell," he said gritting his teeth when the alcohol was poured into the gash.

"Well young man it's not a very deep cut but it's going to give you some trouble as it heals." the doctor said putting a cream on the gash before wrapping it in clean white bandages, as Rob came back into the room.

"Okay Irvine let's get you up and moved over to the bed so you can rest beside Jesse," Melissa said helping Irvine climb to his feet and he slowly made his way over to the bed. He climbed in under the sheets after he kicked his boots and socks off and burrowed his head into the pillow.

"Poor baby not feeling good," Jesse said rubbing his neck with the thumb of her good hand then she leaned down and kissed his forehead. While this was going on Melissa was watching Rob's face get redder and redder as he say Irvine move his head to Jesse's lap and she ran her fingers through his hair taking off his bandanna and eye scope.

"Rob can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked taking his arm and dragged him out of the room shutting the door as they left. "What the hell are you mad about?" she asked him. "This is about the two of them being together," Melissa said. "It is. You can't make her decisions for her she's not a kid anymore," Melissa said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't know what you think your doing when I am her father I have a say in what she does and can't do," Rob yelled at his late wife's best friend.

"She's eighteen she's a Lieutenant in the army she's old enough to make her own decisions." Melissa told him. "You weren't much older than her when you married Dawn who you had known for a year. She's known Irvine for six year they love each other and they would do anything for each other." she said as Rob looked towards the bedroom. "You got to let her go Rob she'll always be your little girl to you, but she's a young woman to everyone else."

"I'm trying Melissa god knows I'm trying but every time I look at her I see all that I have left of her mother and I don't want to lose her. It hit her the hardest when Dawn first got sick but what really hurt her the most was when she died. The little girl that I known to be mischievous playful and getting into trouble disappeared. I didn't see that little girl again until she found Irvine on the streets when he was twelve." Rob said sitting down in the chair his head in his hands.

"They grow up Rob," she said going into the kitchen and beckoned for him to follow her. She fixed two plates of food and set then at the table. "Sit down and eat let them have some time together since the doctor is just leaving," she said as they heard the door open to the bedroom and the village doctor came to the door of the kitchen.

"Melissa make them two stay in bed," he told her smiling before waving goodbye and leaving.

**Two hours later:**

Rob walked into the bedroom and closed the door quietly after he discovered that Jesse and Irvine were asleep. Irvine was laying on his back his arm around Jesse's waist. Jesse was curled up against his side, her head on his shoulder and her casted arm laid across his chest. He sat down in the chair to watch them while they slept.

_{Flashback}_

_Rob was walking up and down the hall trying to settle down a fussy six month old Jesse. "Come on baby girl what's wrong," he asked rubbing her back as he tried to hush her crying._

_"I think her first tooth is coming in," Dawn said coming up behind him. "Let me see her for a second I want you to go get me something," she said as she took Jesse from her husband. "Go get me a washcloth and a piece of ice?" she asked him as she continued to rub her daughters back._

_"Okay baby," he said leaving the room quickly and soon returned with a washcloth in hand._

_"Okay let me see the washcloth," she said taking the washcloth and headed into the nursery. She set down in the rocking chair and got Jesse to open her mouth and she rubbed her gums with the ice cube wrapped in the cloth. Soon Jesse started chewing on it her fussy fit ended._

_{Three Years Later}_

_"Waaaaaaa," a shrill cry came from the stairs. Rob dropped his pen where he had been doing paperwork in his office._

_"Jesse," he said running out of his office and to where the crying was coming from. He found his three year old daughter crying with a scrap on her knee. "Baby what happened?" he asked picking her up in his arms._

_"I fell off the banister," she said burying her face in his neck._

_"And what have I told you about sliding down the banister?" he asked her as he dried her tears._

_"Not to cause I might get hurt," she said sheepishly looking up at him through her eyelashes._

_"Let's go find the first aid kit and get that scrap cleaned." he said carrying her up the stairs to the bathroom._

_{Two years later}_

_Rob stood at the door of the bedroom watching Dawn finish reading Jesse a bedtime story. "What did you do with daddy today baby girl?" Dawn asked her five year old daughter._

_"He showed me around the army base and took me for a ride in the Shield Liger." she said waving as she saw her dad at her bedroom door._

_"Yeah and what did you tell me you wanted to pilot when you grow up?" He asked coming into the room to sit beside his wife on the edge of the bed._

_"Yeah I told daddy I wanted to pilot a Command Wolf when I grow up." she said as she snuggled down into the covers._

_"She saw Dan Flyheight's Command Wolf as soon as we walked into the hanger," Rob said tucking the covers around Jesse. "And he showed her around it." _

_"Yeah it's name is Zeke isn't that cool mamma," she said yawning trying to fight away the sleep._

_"How is Dan doing since he lost his wife?" Dawn asked as they left Jesse's room shutting off the lights._

_"He told me Van had just turned one and Marie's nine and if it wasn't for her and their neighbor helping take care of Van he wouldn't know what to do." Rob said as they went into their bedroom closing the door._

_{Three years later}_

_Rob was sitting at his desk in his study, a bottle of Brandy in front of him, a whiskey glass beside it. It had been a year today since Dawn passed away from her sickness. To make things worse Jesse had been running a high fever since around one that morning. He heard the sound of coughing coming down the hall to his office, there was a knock on his door and Jesse stuck her head in. Her face was flushed with fever and her little nose was red from rubbing it. "Daddy," she said their were tears in her eyes._

_"Nightmare again come here baby girl." he said and she hurried into his waiting arms along with her stuffed Command Wolf and her Shield Liger blanket which Rob wrapped tightly around her to keep her warm. "What's wrong what happened in your dream," he asked her as she shifted around getting comfortable against his chest her head finally resting under his chin as she let out a muffled cough._

_"Monsters were chasing me a big red and black dinosaur monster." she said sniffing trying to stop her nose from running. _

_"Okay the first thing we're doing is getting rid of that runny nose," Rob said leaning up and grabbed a few tissues holding them to Jesse's nose. "Blow," he said placing his other hand against her back as she blew her nosing to the tissue._

_"Oww daddi ma nos hurts naw," She said tears in her eyes as he rubbed her back, as she coughed again._

_"I'm sorry baby girl." he said throwing the tissues in the trash before wrapping his arms around her and leaned back rocking her._

_"Daddi wi u cryin?" she asked her voice muffled against his shirt as she coughed again._

_"Just thinking that's all baby girl. Why don't you go to sleep baby girl, you'll feel better," he said kissing the top of her head._

_"Don't try daddie me mis mamma too," she said yawning and snuggled into his chest as a tear slipped down his cheek. He waited till she was asleep before he stood up leaving his office and headed down the hall to his room it would hurt for her to sleep with him tonight._

_{Two Years Later}_

_"Hello miss Herman what are you doing down here instead of with your daddy?" Dan Flyheight asked her as he stopped the maintenance on his Command Wolf._

_"I came to see Zeke anyways daddy's in a meeting," she said looking up at the white Command Wolf. _

_"Your daddy told me you wanted to pilot one of these when you grow up is that true?" he asked her as he wiped grease off of his hands._

_"Yeah I like the Command Wolf it's cool," she said watching him climb up to the cockpit for something._

_"Yeah my six year old son thinks their pretty cool as well but my daughter doesn't like them," he said going over to a crate to sit down. "Come over here and I'll show you a picture of my son," he said pulling a picture out of his pocket._

_Jesse climbed up on the crate and sat down beside him and he showed her a picture of a six year old boy that had two toned hair and the back was in a ponytail. "his hairs really spiky," she said giggling at the picture._

_"That's what his sister said one time," Dan said looking down at the little girl she had finally changed some from a couples of years ago but that was explained for she lost her mother._

_"Major Flyheight I hope she hasn't been bothering you," Rob said since he had watched and heard the whole thing from a distance._

_"Naw Lieutenant she hasn't been bothering me," Dan said as Rob picked up Jesse. "Hey kiddo when you get ready to learn how to pilot one of these. Find me and I'll teach you," Dan said before he went back to work on his Wolf._

{_Two years later}_

_Rob was in his office his head in his hands. He'd been that way ever since he was notified that Major Flyheight was killed in battle by the Imperialist army. There was a knock on the door and there stood a twelve year old Irvine. "What's wrong Irvine?" he asked him sitting up straight in his chair._

_"Jesse's crying and she won't tell me what's wrong sir," Irvine said looking down at his feet._

_"Tell her to come here," he said and the young man left to do as he was told. _

_"You wanted to see me dad," came Jesse's voice from the door Rob looked up at her seeing her red puffy eyes tears stained her cheeks._

_"How did you find out about Major Flyheight?" he asked her as he stood up and walked over to her._

_"I was walking by your office when you were talking to Major Krueger," she said tears pouring down her face. She had lost the pilot that she looked up to like a uncle and her father had lost a friend and a fellow soldier._

_"I'm so sorry baby girl." Rob said wrapping Jesse in a hug._

_"Dad what about Van and Maria they lost the only family they had." Jesse said remembering all the stories Major Flyheight had told her of his son and daughter. He was going to bring them to the base that summer to introduce them._

_"Their village will take care of them no need for you to worry," he said kissing the top of her head. "Irvine's worried about you," he said seeing the boy standing at the door._

_{End Flashbacks}_

"Captian do I even want to know what your thinking about to get that goofy smile on your face?" Irvine asked from where he was just leaning up gently moving Jesse back over to her pillow.

"Just thinking about when you two were younger," Rob said as Irvine climbed out of the bed and as he stood he swayed slightly catching hisself on the wall. Rob was up and at his side in a instant. "Easy boy we don't need you faceplanting." He said helping the young man to the bathroom.

"Yeah that would be a problem" Irvine said going into the bathroom and shutting the door.

**Author's note: there's chapter 4 hope you enjoyed got more to come just push that little review button and tell me what you think.**


End file.
